Broken
by xXxMs.Dixon1324xXx
Summary: Edward And Bella. AH. When Bellas Forced to become a prostitute, she meets Edward Cullen at an AA Meeting, Can he help her escape her fate and overcome her abusive relationship? First Fan Fic. Story better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

*MY FIRST FAN FIC. I DONT OWN ANYTHING, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Alive Bellas POV

"Come on Baby, Im really horny. I got money." I turned around and stared at the black car that

had stopped beside me on the side of the road. I sighed and walked over to his car. He smiled at

me and gave off his smelly odor and the sight of his missing teeth. I opened his door and he

drove to an alley. "Come on baby." He sneered. I leaned over in my seat and unbottoned his

pants, 'here goes' i thought. After about ten minutes, I grabbed the money and opened the car

door and started walking back to Dannys. On my way there, another car pulled up and offered

me $100 to have his way with me. I accepted.

Right? I got the money

and retreated back to Dannys. I gave him his cut and walked back into the darkness. I was a

prostitute. Danny was my employer and my sisters boyfriend. I trudged through the dark streets

of the bad parts of Boston. I walked through the only lit building, the bell on the door screamed

my presence. Nobody bothered to look up. I took a seat next to a tall guy with scruff and bags

under his eyes. His hair was a beautiful bronze color and the prettiest green eyes i have ever

seen. His hands were shaking and he was deathly pale. I listened to the stories, the terrible true

stories of the people here trying to get over there a addictions. I was at my usual AA meeting. I

used. That was the only thing that kept me sane, with this job. I looked the bronze haired

stranger and looked at him, he was gorgous. He tooked around 25 ish. Not sure. After an hour or

so I saw that the darkness had really settled in the city. I got up and retreated out the door,

feeling the cold air, attack my face. The only thing that kept me alive was my daughter, Ali. She

was my everything, I did all this for her. I decided on my long walk to my home if you can even

call it that, that i would start going to those AA meetings to see the bronze hair stranger. I felt a

weird pull to him that wasnt familiar to me at all.

Should I Continue? ~ xxXFlowerGirlxxX REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Save Me

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 2

After another long night, I made my way through the narrow streets of Boston. I was about

there, when Mike pulled up along side of me. Shit. "Babe, Get In." I reluctlintly went to his car,

and took once last glance at the lit up door, wishing someone would save me, but as I already

knew from my past, nobody would show. I got into the car and we dissapeared down the dark

pathed road going the exact opposite way I wished of going. Mike was going a little to fast for my

liking , and his grip on my thigh was starting to really hurt. My thigh was starting to thump,

because of the loss of blood and the straining pressure. He pulled over on an amandoned road. I

didnt have enough guts to look at him. "Look at me." He yelled. I didnt, i kept my gaze off of him.

"Look at me dammit." He screamed and grabbed my face to look at him, knowing his grip was

prbobably goibng to leave a big ass bruise. Tears fell down my face. He kissed the tears away

with his disgusting lips. I tried moving my face away but his grib was too strong. "I missed you."

He said in a suductive tone, made my cry harder. The tears staining my skimpy dress. "You

know what I like." He said letting my face go, the relese of his grip, sent paints al over my face. I

climbed on top of him and he did his way with me. I tried to get away from all of this, but when

Mike takes all the money i make, and is alot stronger than me there really isnt a solution. I have

scars from that terrible day. Running away never became an option after that. After he got his fill

and pushed me away, he kissed me neck. I backed away from him, which made him, smack me

across my face a whimper escaped my lips. He opened the door and pushed me out causing me

to fall on the ruggid concrete. I limped to the AA meeting center, as I was pulling open the door, I

got a sharp pain atack my body, I bent down and held my self on the sidewalk. The pain was

horrible and I sat there, broken and alone. My vision blurry from the tears. I heard the annoying

bell of the Center, and felt someone kneel next to me. I looked up to see the bronze haired

stranger. He caressed me face with the back of his soft hand. "Are you okay?" He asked concern

wrapping into his words. I shook my head yes. "Fortunally for you i dont believe you. Can I take

you to my house?" He asked. His words only made me cry harder, i leaned away from his hands.

"Oh no i dont mean that way, I can help you. Please let me." "Ok" I said softly. "Im Edward." "Im

Bella." He looked at me and raised his hand out for me and I took it. "Nice to meet you Bella."


	3. Chapter 3: Breath

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3 Bellas Pov.

Edward slowly lifted me up into his arms and gracefully carried me bridal style.

I pushed my head into his hard muscle chest, I sighed his scent was absolutely

amazing. It didn't take long until we reached his black mustang GT. I sucked in my

breath. I loved Mustangs I have wanted one since I was a girl. Except In my

dream, it was a mustang GT that was a light aqua with black doors and a section

of the hood was black. He pulled me away from his chest a bit to look at my

reaction. "What?" He asked confused. "Your car its beautiful." I stuttered. "You

like Mustangs?" He asked interested. "Yes every since I was 8, my uncle had a

yellow one with black strips. It was gorgeous. He had his own car repair shop back

in Brooklyn. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York." I told him and blushed. Why did I

just tell him that? "Does your uncle still fix cars?" He asked, while putting me into

the passenger side seat. "I don't know I haven't seen him since I was fifteen." I told

looking at the moon fixating itself in the darkness. He grabbed me and whispered.

"I'm Sorry." "Its okay." After those words, the noise in the car slowly dies. The only

noise was the way the car purred to life and drove off. He pulled up into a

driveway and stopped the car. The house was a huge stone house, with a dark

slate roof. "Your Rich!" I blurted out my eyes going wide with surprise. He

laughed and opened my door and slowly pulling me out. He supported all my

weight when we walk up to the door. He was about to grab the door knob. When

it opened from the other side. "Edward, I missed you." She purred with lust

poured into her voice.


End file.
